robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lumine
Lumine is a sophisticated Reploid scientist and the primary antagonist of Mega Man X8. Throughout the game's story, it appears that Lumine is being used by Sigma to further his plans to destroy humanity, but in truth Lumine is actually using Sigma for his own schemes. Lumine is the director of the Jakob Project, a plan to migrate humanity to the Moon as the Earth had become overwhelmed by Maverick activity. History Lumine was a new-generation Reploid made to oversee the Jakob Project As the project is underway, the Jakob Orbital Elevator at Point Galapagos is attacked by Mavericks and Lumine appears to be kidnapped by Vile, a recurring foe of the Maverick Hunters. X, Zero and Axl discover that the latest Maverick outbreak is being led by Sigma once again, and after they defeat each of his lieutenants they follow him to the Moon for their final confrontation. After Sigma is destroyed, Lumine reveals himself to be alive and well, and very much in control of things. He reveals that he had been manipulating Sigma and was in command of the new-generation Reploids. Having collected all data on the older Reploid generations, including Sigma's, Lumine states that the new-generation Reploids have become completely self-sufficient and are capable of going Maverick at will. Seeing humanity and the previous generation of Reploids as obsolete, Lumine intends to destroy them all and have his generation build their new future on the Moon. In the ensuing battle with the Maverick Hunters, Lumine utilizes the powers of the Mavericks that X, Zero and Axl had previously defeated. When this proves to be insufficient, he alters his form into a more angelic appearance, bearing expansive wings and wielding greater attack power. Regardless, Lumine still falls to X and his friends. Lumine expresses disbelief at his defeat, but then claims that it's already too late to stop what has begun, and also implies that it will take far more to stop the upcoming event than simply eliminating every single one of the new-generation Reploids before drawing his last breath. Afterwards, Lumine's "corpse" flings out a tentacle at Axl (who approached it to investigate his remains), managing to implant itself with a pinkish object in Axl's head crystal before Zero destroyed the tentacle, and X finished it off by destroying Lumine's remains. Appearance Lumine appears as a young adolescent Reploid with long lavender hair, most of it styled into a half-moon motif with a fringe covering one half of his face, which features gold eyes, but no eyebrows. His armour is of a slim design, having a white and dark purple colour scheme with green hexagonal accents and a large blue jewel on his chest. Lumine also lacks a helmet with the intention of giving him a more human appearance and has a slight feminine figure. His final form is based on an angel in direct contrast to Sigma's demonic final appearance. Lumine's armour changes and he gains a helmet similar to Zero's, his skin turns pale white, and his hands become claws. He also gains a unique set of wings, with four large compartments, connected to him by thin appendages. Lumine's overall design and abilities, along with his voice, invoke feelings of him being a transcendent or divine being, not limited to any specific form or gender. Personality Lumine's personality isn't explored deeply, however in his short appearances he has shown instances of multiple personalities, though it maybe more accurate to say that they change drastically between each other. First, Lumine can be rather calm and somewhat talkative (mainly while he's explaining something). In this sense he also seems incredibly intelligent, as he is able to tell what the characters are thinking as well as provide a highly detailed explanation. However, despite his "positive qualities" he has shown some traits of madness. This being when he reveals his plans to the Maverick Hunters and his eyes shine red (which is considered a symbol of evil or madness), his tone also changes drastically to something more wicked, followed by maniacal laughter. After he is defeated his body is shown in a kneeling position, with his face resembling insanity. Further evidence of how twisted his mind could be is when he stands before Sigma's remains, and starts to crush them with his foot, showing that he may be sadistic, and that he cares nothing about the ones he uses, making him also cruel. Powers and abilities First form Lumine will levitate throughout the room surrounded by eight coloured orbs--the same colours corresponding to the transporters in Gateway, and thus the same powers of the Maverick in said transporter. Among his random taunts, Lumine will eventually summon an energy surge, and one of the small coloured orbs will float above him and descend back down into his chest, granting him the Overdrive attack and weakness of the corresponding Maverick. * Wave Wall -''' Summoning Earthrock Trilobyte's power, Lumine will jump down into the right corner and create purple crystal walls. They'll travel across the top and bottom of the screen attempting to crush the character against the side wall. * '''Cube Falls - Using Gravity Antonion's power, Lumine will summon large portals (up to three at a time) and proceed to rain huge blocks from above in a set pattern. * 'Snow Eisen -' With Avalanche Yeti's power, Lumine will blast cold air to the top of the screen, causing large floating snowflakes to fall. If Lumine's health is low when he summons them, they will keep falling for the remainder of the battle. * 'Earth Crusher -' Using Optic Sunflower's power, Lumine fires tracking beams before unleashing large laser beams from above. Lumine will drop his raised arm seconds before a beam fires, making him a good visual indicator. * 'Youdantotsu -' If Lumine summons the power of Bamboo Pandamonium, he will perform a powerful thrust attack. Stay on the floor as he hovers over to a corner, then quickly jump or dash away to avoid. * 'Death Energy -' Using the power of Dark Mantis, Lumine performs a massive swipe attack; he'll float up to the top middle of the screen before initiating the attack. * 'Thunder Dancer -' Summoning Gigabolt Man-O-War's power, Lumine unleashes a massive electrical attack from above. Watch for where the blue sparks appear on the floor and stay in the gaps to avoid major damage, or use Crystal Wall to focus the electric rays at the wall. * 'Flame Tornado -' Using Burn Rooster's abilities, Lumine will stand in the centre of the room and fire a stream of flames from his hand, creating fire pillars to cover each wall of the room. Simply stay behind Lumine as he sets one corner of the room ablaze and jump over him as he does the other. The flame pillars are a permanent addition to the battlefield. Weaknesses * Since he copies the abilities of each of the eight Mavericks, Lumine also assumes the weakness of whichever Maverick he's currently emulating. ** When using the Thunder Dancer, Lumine is weak to Earthrock Trilobyte's weapons. ** When using the Snow Eisen, Lumine is weak to Gigabolt Man-O-War's weapons. ** When using the Flame Tornado, Lumine is weak to Avalanche Yeti's weapons. ** When using the Youtandotsu, Lumine is weak to Burn Rooster's weapons. ** When using the Earth Crusher, Lumine is weak to Bamboo Pandemonium's weapons. ** When using the Death Energy, Lumine is weak to Optic Sunflower's weapons. ** When using the Cube Falls, Lumine is weak to Dark Mantis's weapons. ** When using the Wave Wall, Lumine is weak to Gravity Antonion's weapons. Second form After defeating his first form, Lumine transforms into a seraph-like form, assuming the appearance of a winged Reploid. The confrontation takes place out on a large platform before a golden cloudy backdrop. His attacks will keep players on their guard at all times and many can be difficult to dodge due to their space constraining properties. Also, Lumine does not have any specific weaknesses to exploit in this form, leaving it up to the player to decide what the best weapons are in regards to their play style and choice of characters. Lumine will begin on the right of the screen (where he positions himself for the majority of the battle) before flying low across the screen; he will make a low pass across the platform after performing many of his attacks. Lumine will keep repeating the same attacks until he has been damaged enough to trigger his Overdrive desperation move. * 'Refrain -' Once Lumine floats back on screen, his wing tips will glow before emitting four thick laser beams that fire on a single point on the ground. One can move to the left edge of the platform as far as possible to avoid the attack or leap into the air, using Axl to hover and Zero's double-jump to avoid the beams. * 'Legato -' Once he charges up flames around his body he'll spread his wings again as the tips glow white. Each one will expel a small laser beam into the air. The beams streak down in sets of two, homing in on the character, so keep dashing back and forth to avoid the barrage as they hit the floor. * 'Bel Canto -' After descending back down into the arena, Lumine will charge up energy in his hands before emitting a circular barrier of energy crystals around himself. The yellow bolts will slowly expand out as they rotate. Once the bolts reach the edge of the screen, Lumine will send out another ring as he pulls the first slowly back towards himself. * 'Gravé -' Lumine fires pulses of yellow crystals up off screen. After a second, several horizontal rows of crystals (in sets of five) will fall straight down from above in a set pattern, followed by several more rounds. Once they've all settled into the ground, each set will travel back up the screen. * 'Unison -' Lumine will fire a pulse of crystals horizontally off the left side of the screen, causing several individual rows of crystals to slowly move into the screen from both sides at varying height. Once the screen is full they will stop briefly before travelling back the way they came. * 'Paradise Lost -' After Lumine has lost enough health to trigger his desperation move, he will open a dimensional rift. The sky begins to darken, and the player must defeat Lumine before the screen completely darkens (approximately 30 seconds), or they will lose a life and have to start the entire end game battle sequence again starting from Lumine's first form. In this phase, Lumine covers himself up with his wings, invulnerable to attacks, and must be struck three consecutive times with guard breaking attacks to open them. After every hit through his defense, Lumine will quickly teleport to another area on screen. However, it is still possible to guard-break Lumine twice before teleporting under certain conditions (such as the characters using Special Weapons that have guard-break capabilities for example). Category:Video Game Robots Category:Androids Category:Reploids Category:Mega Man X Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Sentient Robots Category:Scientists Category:Robot Creators